The Unknown Quantity vs The Winter Tempest Society
'FIRST OFF THIS IS A PAGE THAT IS NOT FULLY UPDATED AND ACCURATE SO DO NOT BITCH. IF YOU HAVE INFORMATION TO ADD PLEASE LET ME KNOW OR ADD IT YOURSELF. ' While there may have been whispers of distain between members of both families it became an issue that would only be resolved through fighting on 29 August, There had been some street talk between notable figures such as Al_Dodds, Gay__Paulo, EmiliaRicci, and James-Burke about the future of LA. Generally there were people discussing and providing their two cents on the matter. However, as the talking continued on the morning of August 29th it quickly turned from discussion to anger between two mafia members. Gay__Paulo of Al_Dodds TUQ family and James-Burke of Johnnies WTS family. Information gained from insider sources paint a picture of the TUQ family feeling disrespected by James-Burke and his comments regarding Al_Dodds, his family, and his time under Emilia. As Paulo and James traded insults and comments others chimed in with tidbits and accusations but it all still focused on Paulo v Burke. Eventually members from both families sat down in a dark room at the back of one of the businesses run by the Adonis Yama. Yama was truly the greatest person ever conceived. It is said that Yama is actually the father to The Stig (Yes that Stig). Upon sitting down and discussing there was a partial agreement that an apology made inn private would be sufficient. Al_Dodds did not see it this way and was after a public apology after feeling he and his family had been shown no respect by this rag tag start-up faction in NY. Sure they all bathed together and assisted each other in their grooming needs but NY felt a private apology and perhaps some compensation were more than enough to put this matter to rest. Plus Morty had bought Justin Beiber tickets and was in no mood to continue discussing this while his teen idol was bumping and grinding. Even with the gap in agreement sources have indicated neither side planned on going to war nor in fact had considered the matter behind them. Not resolved but at least behind them. This includes everyone except for Gay__Paulo it seemed. Still not satisfied with what had happened Paulo made it clear he wanted to tickle James-Burkes bum with his gun. Over the next 24-28 hours much changed though. There were discussions between members of TUQ about the necessity for bloodshed after the disrespect shown by the cow pie eating WTS. While their leader was still not completely for the notion of attacking he entertained the discussion. Finally on 31 August it was decided that yes there would be some shooting happening. No one knows why they traveled to NY to fight some heavily fortified and powerful shooting mafia members but Al_Dodds did choose to attack NY in their own backyard. A decision that would eventually prove to be fatal for him and his entire family. Even the great and powerful sex symbol Yama was slayed like the dragon he was. There is some confusion about who killed Yama and how they did. Setting the record straight it was finally found out that Yama was piloting a fighter jet underwater in the city of Atlantis at the time of the war and therefore was unable to devote his full attention to it. Had he not been doing this no-one denies that Yama had the ability to fatally wound anyone including Admin. ''With the decision made by Al_Dodds that they would attack powerful members of TUQ gathered in ATL to group together and plan. Unbeknownst to them the planning would prove useless as it was a lopsided war. ''(Except for Yama who was more powerful than the sun. In fact many people believe the sun is scared of Yama and that is why we have night time.) ''Around 1920 Gay__Paulo picked up his gun and fired a fatal shot into Danny-Burke, this would be TUQs declaration of war. After this TUQ flew into NY to attempt and catch WTS sitting on their hands or each other’s faces who knew what these guys did with each other. These two decisions would prove to be the downfall of TUQ and as a result make this war faster than Johnnie with a local slag. Upon speaking with members of NY it was realized that upon Danny’s death in ATL, NY utilized their intricate system of soup cans and string to alert each other of a possible ambush. This was made easier by the fact that they were all involved in a serious circle jerk session. With this early warning they formed a shield in front of their leader Johnnie and assembled their powerful shooters ensuring BGs, guns, and bullets were in order. Once LV landed in NY (minus Yama who teleported), NY waited to see who would go for who. As it broke down Yama was after Johnnie (''that is right Yama a Capo was going after Johnnie the leader of NY and a Consig who would obviously have BTs as he was the leader along with the fact he was in NY receiving his home boost. To clear up any confusion no Yama did not lead LV and obviously would not have any chance of winning.) ''But Yama being a stud did what he was told and went balls to the wall at Johnnie. (Seriously Yama moved so quick that there is still an impression of his balls in the ground it is present day Upper Bay.) Yama was unable to get to Johnnie however as the bell end James-Burke was a sponge for Yama’s bullets taking two shots for Johnnie from Yama. Yama did get a major wound on James though ''(Possibly the only successful shot fired by LV came from the man who owns Earth) Eventually Yama was relieved of his breathing by someone through a bullshit laden wackback.'' (No matter what anyone says it was not James-Burke remember the bell end mentioned a few lines ago? Yea he couldn’t hit Yama but Yama could hit him "Like A Boss Bitches" anyways Yama created fire from water Yea he’s that fucking good kids go ask your teachers about Yama he is the shit. Yama is so amazing that he had sex with a dead corpse and it came back alive real talk.) Also to note Johnnie never shot as he was at that time rescuing the national treasure of his home country from some villain’s. What is the national treasure you ask? A potato. It is said he was injured saving the potato and this time was actually injured because James-Burke couldn’t be there back his ass into Johnnie’s genitals protecting him. ''Oh and once again Yama is fucking amazing. Al_Dodds went for GaryCosta (once again I know what you thinking Yama is fighting NYs leader). After a short exchange Al_Dodds was fatally wounded through a wack-back.'' (Noticing a trend here? If not it is anything involving NY, a group of guys, and whacking NY seems to be pro at. You can draw your conclusions about how much hair they have on their palms but rumor is Sasquatch (EmiliaRicci) calls them for hair transplants.) While this may seem like a quick summary of his fight it was in fact that quick of a fight only lasting a few minutes. Gay__Paulo was obviously fighting James-Burke. Upon these deaths it was apparent that this fight was over and NY was victorious. This war was really quick like mentioned earlier. ''(The only way this could have been won is if Yama was the only one shooting because well Yama is so sexy girls AND WTS are trying to dig him up so they can make a mold of his rumored 15".). Also, Gumby is RETARDED!! -Gumby (The Retard)